


Remember Yesterday

by txorakeriak



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, OMC - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2036031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txorakeriak/pseuds/txorakeriak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Jack reflect on the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> #2 is dedicated to teh_farmer - you wanted Sparribs and Sparribs is what thou shalt get. ;)

I was introduced to Commodore Harper as a captain of twenty-four at an official reception. He had a genial disposition and we gelled instantly. Encouraged by the comfortable atmosphere and several glasses of port, he eventually started talking of his late wife, her exceptional personality, the spiritual bond they shared.

Before we parted ways, he wished me luck in finding the “pirate of my own" - a metaphor, I thought, for a free, open-minded spirit. Someone like Elizabeth.

On the day of my promotion, however, after having proposed to her, I saw my fate in a pair of deep, dark eyes.

 

* * *

 

Jack stood at the railing and watched his crew working. Fine men, all of them, but one sailor in particular stood out. One who had saved him after Bootstrap's death, had grabbed his hand and pulled him back on his feet.

There had been times when they'd shared everything. Their gold, their rum, their beds. Their relationship had always been based on mutual trust, respect and admiration.

Now that Jack shared his bed with the Royal Navy, Gibbs wasn't jealous of the Commodore, nor of Jack's previous lovers. He would never be while that extraordinary bond between them remained.

Friendship.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on 14th-Jan-2005 07:02 pm.


End file.
